The New Begining
by Call It
Summary: Harry in his six year at Hogwarts. Harry finally gets true family in a distance brother and a new love in an unusual place. Please read and review.
1. Chap 1

I don't own harry potter or any of the other chacters.

"Wake up Potter it is time for breakfast." It was the sound of Uncle Vernon's booming voice traveling threw the hall. Harry, who was all ready awake, got out of bed and headed down the stairs to his breakfast. It was a quite breakfast except for Dudley shifting his wait in his chair from side to side. Dudley had barely fitted into anything anymore. Most of this is because he didn't box anymore because he got kicked of the team for vandalizing a school park.

"Why won't you eat boy?" asked Uncle Vernon. "Not very hungry." Said Harry staring at his boiled eggs and bacon. Uncle Vernon sat there starring at Harry. "Not hungry are you then go on up to the market and get some grouches for your Aunt. Ok?" "Fine." Said Harry jumping to his feet to get the list. The fact that he could get out of the house was great. This meet that he could get away from the evil looks and the stupid commits made about him. As Harry left the house he put on his coat and started down Private Drive. He was much taller than he was last year. He looked at the list no wonder he was given this chore. There were more than sixty different items on this list.

He looked at it dolefully as he walked and turned left down Magnolia Street and headed strait for the new food store that just open up. As he walked he looked at the spot where he first saw Sirius, his godfather. He started to fell horrible. _It is your entire fault_ he thought. _It is your entire fault. If you weren't so stupid........_"Good morning Harry." Harry looked up to see a tall old man with half moon glasses. Dumbledore. "Professor what are you doing here?" said Harry looking taken aback at meeting him in the middle of a muggle town. "Looking for you to tell you something." He said with one deep breath. "Harry I know this comes to a shock to you but I believe you must know so it isn't very awkward when you find out on your own." Said Dumbledore. "What is it Professor?" asked Harry with great ambition. Dumbledore leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear "You have a brother."

"How Professor I'm an only child I thought" said Harry stunned with the news. "well it seems that when you were born your mother gave birth to two babies one who was you the other was presumed dead but was latter found alive and living with his faster parents in America. The only reason you never heard about him was because he was never returned to Lilly and James. They didn't even know that lily had two babies. The healers who delivered the babies didn't tell that the other son was given to an orphanage." Harry was shocked at the news he dropped the list and asked "Professor are you going to take me to him?" "No I am sorry we still haven't found where he is all we know is that he is in America. Once we find him you'll be the first to know." "But for now we are going to the headquarters of you-know-what so well be off then." "Professor what about my stuff I can't just leave it there?" "Tonks is getting it so let's carry on then." Said Dumbledore. They walked down the streets and soon they found a porkety that was station there. Dumbledore picked up the can of dog food and Harry touched it. Soon they were off to the headquarters.

Harry landed in the middle of a darken room and looked around. Before he knew it Mrs.Wheasley had landed a big hug on him and said," Harry dear, how are you." "Fine, thanks. Is Ron here?" "Harry here is a picture of your brother. We are still trying to locate him but once we do you will know. Molly I'm off take care." Said Dumbledore. "All right Dumbledore we will be all-right." said Mrs. Wheasley. "Harry, Ron is in his room all right." Harry walked up his godfather's house that was still dirty, dust was covering everything. Harry walked up the dusty stairway and turned onto the landing in front of Ron's room and hesitated. _I have a brother! _Harry looked down at the photo that Dumbledore gave him. The kid was shorter than he was. A husky type of body and dirty blonde hair. His eyes were the same. Deep green eyes that were like his mother's eyes. Harry couldn't believe that this boy in the picture was his brother. Harry reached forward for the handle of the door and open it and walked inside to see Ron by the fire on a chair looking at a letter that must have just came in because there was an owl leaving the room out the window. "Harry when did you get here?" asked Ron when he looked up from reading the letter. "Owl results just came in. here's yours." He said throwing him a letter. "Thanks, hey did you know that I got a brother?" said Harry. "WHAT? I thought you were an only child?" Said Ron looking astonished. "Yeah, he is in America. Here's a picture." Harry said throwing the picture to him.

"He doesn't really look like you except for the eyes. Same eyes." Ron said looking at the picture. Harry was thinking about his brother so much that he forgot that he had his OWL results in his hands. He looked at the envelop. It read_ Mr.Potter OWL RESULTS. _He opened up the envelop and peered inside. There was a single peace of parchment. He pulled it out and began to read it. _OWL RESULTS Potions A, Potions written test P, Divination T, Divination written test T, Defense Against the Dark Arts O, Defense Against the Dark Arts written test O, History of Magic P, History of Magic written test P, Transfiguration E, Transfiguration written test E, Care of Magic Creatures O, Care of Magic Creatures O, Astrominy A, Astrominy written test A, Charms O, Charms written test O, Herb logy O, Herb logy written test O. Congregations you have achieved 13 OWL'S. _

"Wow, I did better than what I thought I did. How about you how many OWL'S did you get." Harry asked. "I got 11 how about you?" Ron asked. "13"said Harry. "Harry when do you get to see your brother?" asked Ron. "Dumbledore still hasn't located him yet. But once he dose he said he will tell me. So have you heard from Hermione yet?" "Yeah she said that she would become soon." Ron stood up and stretched. Harry notice that Ron must've grown two inches over the summer. Harry started to tell Ron about how Dumbledore came and got him and told him about his brother.

Harry ended up spending the last days of summer at his godfather's house. Hermione came toward the end of summer. Harry told her about having a brother and that he got 13 OWL'S. She took the news much like Ron did. Dumbledore came on the last day of summer. "Harry the reason it took so long to locate your brother is because we thought that he didn't know magic so we didn't look at any of the magical school's there. Anyway we found him in South Florida. He has agreed to come to Hogwarts and finish the rest of the schooling there, so that is where you will meet him. Here is your school list of supplies." Dumbledore said giving him an envelop. Harry was speechless. All he could say was "thanks.... Oh what's his name?" Dumbledore turned and smiled and said," Ty," and he left.

They went to Diagon Ally that afternoon Harry needed new robes and three new books. Harry and the others got everything they need and went back to Grimmauld Place. The whole house was packing. Hedwig was asleep and his case was packed when Harry finally went to sleep. The next morning was going by fast. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others went to the train station and said there goodbye's and were off onto the train. There was not a lot of room on the train. They finally found a compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They went into the compartment and started to talk to them. Neville was getting taller and Luna was still dreamily in her own way. The train ride was conserdbilty good except on the part of Malofy and his two stupid bodyguards disturbing them. Then they finally arrived at Hogwarts and were hurried onto one of the carriages pulled by the thestrals because of the weather it was starting to storm really badly. By the time they got to the Castile they were pretty-much soaked. When they entered the great hall they found many of the students already in there seats and shriving. They took there seats and soon enough the new first years were walking down to the front of the teachers table. The sorting hat was placed on top of the stool. Then Harry noticed that one of the new students was much too big to be a first year. It was Ty. He had really white robes on and there was an enormous phoenix imprinted upon the back of the robes.

He took of the hood and reveled that he had longer hair than Harry but nothing like a ponytail or anything just a lot more hair. He was built along the type of an American football player. Yet there was something nice about him. Ty was the first to be called the hat was placed upon his head. The hat sat there for more than a minute then finally the hat shouted "Griffindor" Ty got up and walked to the table but had to walk back because he forgot to take the hat off. He sat about 6 feet away from Harry. Harry looked at him and said "Hello I'm Harry." Ty looked at him and said" you're my brother aren't you. I'm Ty you can call me Ty." He extended his arm across to shake Harry's. Harry finally had a true family member. "Do you guys have Qudditage here?" Ty asked. "Yeah I'm the teams seeker what position do you play?" Harry asked. "I'm a Chaser. Is there tryouts this year?" Ty answered him. "Yeah and your in luck because we need 2 new chasers. Are you any good?" "I'm alright. When are tryouts?" "Friday" said Harry.

The week was going bye so quickly that Harry never had so much home work. Three feet on the proprieties of boomslang due next week. The only good thing was that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Dumbledore. It was the most interesting class he ever had. All they had to do is practice dulling with each other. And apart from all that he had the class with Ty. So they dulled each other. "On three ready One....two.... three.... _Impedementa_." Ty shouted before Harry could respond. Harry got back up and shouted "_stupefy_!" but Ty merely knocked it back into Harry. Harry was revived by Ty. Harry wanted to know why he was so good. Ty just said that he was the leader in the Dulling Club in his old school.

The Qudditage tryouts were that night so Harry, Ron, and Ty headed down to the Qudditage with there brooms over there sholders. Ty's broom was different; he said it was called the Patriot III. The most maneuverable broom and fastest in America. They made there way to the pitch. There was the rest of the team including the new captain Alicia Spinnet. She was in the middle of the pitch with 30 to 35 different kids. "OK! LETS GO!" she shouted and everyone went into the air. Harry watched from above as the chasers separated into partners. Ty was paired with Ginny. They were quite the team able to out beat the other teams at least by 50 points. Ty was remarkably quick for his husky body. He scored twice in twenty seconds. The passes he made to Ginny were remarkable as well. At the end of the tryout it was pretty clear who the chasers where going to be. Ginny and Ty. They returned to the Griffindor Tower.

The weekend finally came and the kids were all outside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to go out side to sit by the lake. Once out there they saw Ty being surrounded by a whole bunch of Slytherians. The leader, Malfoy, was making fun of Ty. Or trying to because once Malfoy thought he said something funny he was in the air hanging bye his shoes. Then he let him down. Malfoy was being laughed at by everyone then Ty said "How about a Qudditage match? 3 on 3. You pick your 3 and I'll pick my 3. First to 250 points sounds good. How do you think about it.?" He asked Malfoy who was blushing at the moment. Then he got up and said. "Alright mudblood. I got Crabe and Goyle. Who do you got?" "Potter and Ron." He said. "But wait I see that you got two losers for your team you might as well take someone else. Like your keeper would do." Ty said, "So I guess that it is 4 on 3 you should be able to beat us. Let's go." Ty walked over to Ron and Harry. "So will you guys help me out." He said. Almost simotanalisty they said "yes".

The match was about to begin when Ty walked out wearing his unicorn white robes and said lets go. The three of them went to the middle of the Qudditage pitch and set the rules which were pretty much there are no rules. Harry looked up and saw that there was nearly the whole school was there including the Teachers. Before he knew it the game began. Harry took his usual spot in circling the pitch and saw his brother flying with the quaffal. He heard Lee's voice commentating the game and laughed to him self. Lee said, "Ty fly's up to Goyle and bounces the quaffle off his fat head grabs the quaffle and heads for the goal and jumps off his broom and throws and he... Scores!!!! 10 to nil. Here's Crab with the quaffle he passes it to Malfoy and he gets tackled by Ty and Ty gets the quaffle driving it down the middle of the field all he's got is Goyle left Goyle flinches and Ty is off the keeper to beat and he.....does!!! 20 to nil. What the rest of the Slytherians team is on the field. Cheap move by the Slytherians. But Ty is still got the quaffle and is driving it down the middle of the field nobody can catch him on that broom bounces the quffle off of Crab's face and heee.....scores!!! 30-nil Crab and Golye are both out of the match on the count of broken noses.

Harry was watching the game it was great. The three of them against the whole slitherin team. Ty scored 5 times more and Ron didn't let any goals in so the score was now 80 to nothing. "TY TAKES IT DOWN INTO THE SLYTHERINS DEFINSE AND HE KNOCKS MALFOY OFF HIS BROOM BY THROWING THE QUAFFLE OF HIS HEAD AND HE SCORES AGAIN. THIS IS AMAZING 3 PEOPLE BEATING THE CRAP..SORY PROFESSOR THE TAR OUT OF THE SLYTHERINS, WHATS THIS HARRY SEES THE SNITCH!!!NOT YET THEY NEED ONE MORE GOAL." But Ty had made the score 100 to nothing and just then Harry caught the snitch. "THEY WIN!! THE SLYTHERINS CAN'T BE HAPPY GETTING THERE BUTT KICKED BY JUST 3 PEOPLE." Lee's voice boomed threw out the stadium everyone except for the Slytherians were clapping. Harry still squeezing the snitch came into the middle with Ron and Ty. "WE WON." Ty said "RON NICE JOB AT KEEPING, MAN YOUR AWESOME. AND HARRY NICE CATCH." Ty was bleeding from the lip and he was holding his arm were he was hit with a blundger. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DID AWESOME." Ron said looking astonish that some said he did awesome. Ron must have blocked 100 attempts. He truly did do awesome.

The teachers were clapping and the Grifindors rushed the field cheering and screaming. Hermione came up and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Good Job! You did truly great." she said. Ron stood there dumbstruck when Ty came over there and said that he should say thank you for the complement. That evening was like a long lasting party. After Ty got back from the Hospital Wing. He had lipstick on the side of his cheek and he said that he ran into Parvati. "I think she likes me. Ahh I'm off to bed. See yeah."

Over the past couple of weeks it has been a war zone between the Slytherians the Griffindors. There were so many hexes and Jinx's being sent across the hall way that many people started to crawl to class. Most of the Slytherians main targets were of course Harry, Ty, and Ron but also Neville, Hermione, and the Griffindor Qudditage team. Ty never hexed on less they tried to hex him. One day Malfoy tried to Jinx Harry behind his back but before he could get the curse out he was hanging up side down in the middle of the Great Hall screaming at the top of his lungs. "What are brothers for if they don't look after each other am I right." Ty said after he got back from detention. From that point on the hexing stopped between the two houses.

Harry got up early on Saturday. He got dressed and went to the common room to see Ty there with a small black cat in his lap. "Ty what is that?" Harry asked. "My cat Lucky. She hides all day and comes out in early mornings or during the night. Ready for breakfast?" "Sure let's go before there is a big line." When they arrived in the Great Hall the Slytherian team was already there. Malfoy got up and moved over to them pushing down 2nd years on his way. "Listen here potters rematch same teams you 3 against all of us." "Fine but I'm going to need another chaser." "Fine takes another chaser and we pick regular rules play till the snitch is caught. We will beat you this time." He turned on his heel and went off to the other table. That afternoon they went out to the Qudditage pitch. On there way they meet up with Hermione, Parvati, and who else but Luna Lovegood. They all wished them good luck and Harry felt Luna kiss on the cheek and said in his ear "Good luck." He looked up and saw Ty and g said their good byes and Ron and Hermione said good bye to each other and left. They meet up with Ginny and went into the middle of the pitch.

The game started in the matter of seconds and the roar of the crowd told Harry that Ty got the Quffle and was breaking down to the middle of the field. Then Lee's voice came on and said "Ty with the quffle his is truly ,amazing on the broom, reverse pass off of crabs head and then drops into Ginny's hands she passes up to Ty who shoots and...SCORES!!! TEN TO NOTHING." The game went on for an hour when Harry finally saw the snitch. It was floating by the bottom of the Ron's goalpost. He dove at that moment so did Malfoy. Harry was way too quick for Malfoy and got the snitch in the matter of seconds.

"HARRY CATCHES THE SNITCH AND THIS GAME IS OVER. THE FINAL SCORE WAS 280 TO NOTHING. ANOTHER SHUT OUT BY RON WHEASLEY. THAT CONCLUDES ANOTHER FINE MATCH BY THE 4 OF THEM BEATING THE SLYTHERINS AGAIN." Lee said over the intercom.

Harry and the others went into the Griffindor common room again victorious. The first Hogsmede was coming up and everyone was getting ready for it. "What is Hogsmede?" Ty asked when they were about to check in with Flich. "a place with lots of shops and different kinds of witches and wizards go there." Harry said. "Sorry Ty no form no visting." Flich said with and evil grin on his face. "You are going to stay here for the day boy." Flich said laughing. So did several other Slytherins including Malfoy.

Ty said "Have a good time alright. I can find something to do." Harry went onto the carriges felling bad about leaving his brother there. Hermione and Ron were sumersed in a conversation about the last Qudatage game. Harry just looked out the window. Once they got there they went into almost all the shops and got lots of stuff. In the end Ron ended up being Hermione's mule caring all of her bags of candy and other stuff. They stopped by the Three Broomsticks bar and ordered 3 butter beer. After about a half an hour in the bar they set up to the carriages to go back to Hogwarts. When they got there Ty was flying over the Qudditage pitch. Harry and Ron went and grabbed there brooms and went to join him.

"How was Hogsmede?" Ty asked them when they got there. "Ok, we brought you some candy it is in the common room." Harry said. "lets go I'll race you." Ty said and took off. Ty won the race easily as he flew threw a window. When they were in the common room Lucky came up to them and sat in the middle of the floor and stared into the fire. "Thanks guys. this candy is great. What are this things called again." "Fizzing Whizzibes" "Ok. Well I'm off to bed see you tomorrow."

The next day there was a news bulletin on the notice board. It read: _There will be a School dance and will be taken place on Christmas Day. All years are now invited._

"Great a dance. This is going to be fun." Ty said after reading it. Harry had that horrible feeling that he would have to ask a girl to the dance. Ty on the other hand already had a date for the dance. "Parvati! When did you ask her to the dance?" Harry asked shocked at the news. "This morning why didn't you ask some one yet?" "No I don't know who to ask." "How about Luna she's nice?" "Yeah I guess that I should ask her."

The next day was the first day of fall and with it was the changing of the seasons. And the first real qudditage game was about to start. Griffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It wasn't much of a game. Ty alone scored 180 pts before Harry even saw the snitch. But a win is a win and they still partied in the common room later that night. Harry woke up early again and went to the Great Hall for Breakfast and saw that he was not alone Luna was also there. As he walked up to the table he told him self_ just ask her...what's the worst that could happen?_ Before he knew what happen she walked up to him and said "Harry I was wondering if you wanted to...." "Go to the dance with me." Harry blurted out. "What?" Luna asked looking quite confused. "I mean would you like to go to the dance with me? Ah please." He asked. "Yes of course I would" she reached forward and grabbed his hand and walked to the line for food.

It was another Monday morning, and that met two hours of potions which was the worst part of the day. But for some reason Ty seemed happy for some reason as they sat down and started supper. "What are you so happy for?" Harry finally asked. Ty looked at Harry and smiled and said "I ordered something about a week ago from America and it should be arriving today." "What did you get?" Hermione asked. Then a large brown owl landed on Ty's plate. It was carrying a large parcel that had a weird mark on it.

Ty grabbed the parcel and opened it and pulled out three, thick, round, pieces of wood. To Harry they looked like over sized wands. "Dueling wands. They emit more power than a regular wand." Ty said after he saw the looks on the three's faces. "what's a dueling wand." Harry asked after Ty handed him one of the wands. Ron looked at it wand then pointed it at a passing Slytherian and said "_Impedmenta". _The Slytherian kid flew across the room and hit the wall and fell down. "woops." He said when Professor McGonagall came and grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him up to her office.

Harry and Ty went up to the room of Requirments at the end of the day and started dueling. Harry shouted "_STUPIFY"_ The jinx flew out of his wand at such a force that it knocked him back into a bunch of books. Then he looked up and saw that the jinx missed Ty, but made a huge hole in wall. "Wow! If that hit me I wouldn't wake up on till next summer." Ty said as he came to pick up Harry. Harry got up and said "Well how are we going to duel then?" Ty looked up at the wall and said "I can take it if you can." Looking at Harry with and insane grin on his face.

They returned to the common room badly bruised and wincing as they sat into the chairs. "what happen to you guys?" Hermione asked looking at all of the bruises. "oh we were just trying out the new wands. They work really well don't they Harry." Ty said as he looked at Harry and laughed. Harry tried to laughed but when he did he started to hurt from the one jinx that Ty rebounded back into him.

The rest of the week went buy in a flash. On Saturday morning Harry and the others went down to breakfast were they saw Neville being pushed around by Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabe and Goyle. "Move you stupid little git." Malfoy sneered at Neville as he pushed him aside. Neville turned around and said, "Listen don't you talk about m-m-my mom like that y-y-you stupid _git._" Just then Malfoy turned and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Neville and said "listen there are no teachers right now so if you want a fight lets go porker. Or are you scared?" Neville looked up and saw Harry and the others and said "Fine!" before anyone knew what happen Malfoy was on the ground clutching his cheek and crying. Neville was standing there his fist still clutched in a fist and looked at Crabe and Goyle. Goyle made to take out his wand but Ty piped up and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. See there are 5 of use and 2 of you. Why don't you just run off and take this trash with you." He indicated to Malfoy crying on the floor as most of the school came in.

"What happen?" most of them asked as Malfoy was being carried out of the Great Hall. The news of the incident went threw the school like wild fire. During that evenings dinner Dumbledore stood up. Harry never before saw him stand up on just a regular supper. "I hope you have enjoyed tonight's dinner. Just so you know I'm leaving Hogwarts for one week. This will be a short trip to the ministry branch in France. So in doing this I leave Mrs. McGonagall in charge of the school during my abstance." He took a deep breath and said "I leave first thing tomorrow."

On that Sunday it seemed that everyone was misbehaving. "Harry do you think the school will still be here once Dumbledore gets back?" Ty asked as they passed a hall that had a huge inter-house was between the Slytherians and the Hufflepuff. "Highly doubt it." Harry said ducking to doge one of the spells that missed its original target. "listen I think we should get back to the common room before this thing gets out of hand." Harry said as soon as they got around a corner. "yeah I think your right. Wait who is that guy?" Ty asked as a tall white man with long blonde hair walked by. "malfoy's father." Harry answered as they ducked behind an armored suit. He looked like he was sneaking about the corrodors. Then Malfoy came along and started to speak with his dad.

"Father what are you doing here?" he asked. "stay in your house room tomorrow night ok and give me the pass word to your house room.....NOW DRACO GIVE ME THE PASS WORD." Lucis demanded. He must have ecaped prision during the summer and was now helping Voldomort. When Malfoy finally gave his father the pass word Lucis turned and left the castle threw the window. "what was he talking about when he said '_stay in your room tomorrow night._'" Ty asked as they went into the Griffindor common room. Harry was quite befunddled. What had he meant when he said that. Could this mean that the there might be an attack on the school. "What! You got to be kidding!" Ron said after hearing the news. "this is not true, you guys must have been hallucinating or something."

The next day went by and it was soon night and everyone was enjoying there supper. As they trotted of to the common rooms "Wait up guys. Wait up." Neville said as he started to run up the steps to get to them. "Hey Neville. Common lets go we have a lot of home work." Hermione said as Neville climbed the last few steps to get to them. "Sorry I was just wondered if I could, you know walk with you guys. Anyway I'm kind of scared because I heard something that Malfoy said. Malfoy and the others were talking about an attack tonight. I just didn't want to be on my own if it did happen that's all." Neville said as he looked up at them. "well lets get going the bigger the group the harder the fight. And Neville your always welcome to come with use, your one of use all right." Harry said at the look of his face.

As they started to enter the Grifindor tower there was a loud band down stairs. Hundreds of kids came running up the steps. "Parvati what's happen? Are you all right?" Ty asked as she ran up stairs with Lavender. "Yes." She said throwing herself on to Ty as her long dark hair covering most of his back. "But the others are not. There are death eaters here in Hogwarts. But how?" Parvati said after she pulled her self from him. She was in a state of shock. "Harry. Ron we need to go and help the kids down there common." Ty said as he pulled out his dueling wand and his regular wand. "We're coming to like it or not." Hermione said as Harry and Ron started to run down the steps with Ty. "What? Oh, fine. But...Fine." Ron sputtered out.

The six of them ran down the stairs and headed for the great hall. Ty peeked into the cracked door. There were at least twenty different Death Eaters holding tied up kids as hostage. "Listen McGonagall," said one of the Death Eater. "If you don't surrender the information now we will start to kill the kids. And don't worry we have fellow Death Eaters raiding the halls of all of the houses. So you pretty much have no choice. If you try to kill one of use we will kill three. Tell me now."

"This looks like a tough spot. Listen Girls I need you to stay over in that corner." "But" Hermione blurted out. "Shhh...... once you start to hear the comotion come in ok. Nevile your with us. It's time for some revenge." Ty said. "Harry do you know who one of the captives are?" "What no who?" he answered. "Luna. Luna is in there so don't blow your top if you see her and start to run after her ok. You need to play it safe." Though very angry he agreed and they snuck threw the door. Once inside they crept along the tables. Then a Death Eater turned at the far corner. He was looking right at them. "_EX..." _Ty began but Harry covered his mouth and whispered "That is Snape. See he is telling us to go to the left of that bench. See his hand" And true enough he was pointing with his wand at the bench.

They crept over there got to the spot. "What are you doing here you should be in your common room protecting yourself?" Snape whispered. "You going to help us or not?" Ty asked tighting the grip on his wands. "Yes but make sure you hit your targets. If I get cought hiting another fellow Death Eater the Dark Lord would kill me." Snape said as he pulled out his own wand. "One...Two...THREE..._STUPIFY"_ beams of red and green were sent into the room. And soon enough the girls were in. "_ACCIO WAND."_ Ty said as a charging Death Eater approached them. His wand flew out of his and into Neviles hand who turned and said _"IMPEDAMENTA!" _The Death Eater flew into a pillard and fell to the floor. "Cool I've never used two wands before." Nevile said as he looked at both of the wands. "I think I will keep it." And turned around and pointed them both at one of the Death Eaters and said "_Stupafy"_ Both of the spells hit the Death Eater right in the chest. Harry got up and ran to the table nearest to the hostages and ducked just in time as a spell went right over his head.

Luna turned and saw him. There was tears in her eyes as she tried to free her self. "stay down Luna I'm coming." Harry said as he stood up and blasted a Death Eater into a wall and ran to Luna and knelt to untie her. "Stand up potter and droop your wand." Said an eerie voice behind Harry. Harry did as he was told and stood up and drooped his wand. "You three droop your wands or else." Harry felt the tip of a wand on the back of his head. He heard the sound of wands drooping and knew that it was over. "Snape how could you betray us. You'll be killed for sure know that you betrayed the Dark Lord." Said the death eater holding a wand to Harry's head. Just then there was a flash of light and Harry was flown sideways. Looked back and knew he was hit by an Impedimenta charm. He saw Snape standing there with his wand out he knocked Harry out of the way. Harry picked up his wand and turned and saw that the Death Eater was looking at Snape. Harry raised his wand and said "Stupefy". The Death Eater Hit the floor with a dead thud. Harry got up and walked over to Luna and untied her. She got up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you Harry"

They all stood up and untied everyone and followed there Professor to the Grifindor Common room. On there way they meet other teachers and students. All of the students that were tied up in the room were to sleep in the Griffindor Tower that night due to "Tentacle" reasons. "Wow this place is pretty cool." Said a third year boy in Huffelpuff. All of the other Griffindor's came down and wanted to know what happened. The story was told and retold over a hundred times. Harry, Ron, Ty, Hermione, Parvati, and Nevile were heroes. Harry was being question so much that he finally just started to ignore everyone except his friends. Cho came up to Harry and asked if he would like to be her boyfriend again but at that moment he grabbed Luna and said "I'm taken" and kissed Luna and walked away.

It was the first weekend of November and there was no homework to do for the first time in what seemed ages. Today was also the day that Dumbledore was so post to come back. Harry walked down the steps from his corroder. He walked in on Ty and Parvati. They were both asleep on the couch and were in each other's arms. Harry walked up to Ty and said "Wake up everyone is straying at you guys." Ty woke up imedelty and looked around and saw it was just him and Harry. "you little. You wait I'm gonna get you back." He said. "Hey time to wake up." Parvati woke up and turned so her head was on Ty's shoulder and fell back asleep. "Ok common lets get up it is time for breakfast." Ty tried again to wake her. This time it was successful. She got up and said "All right I will be down in a bit let me get ready." She got up pulled her hair back into a pony tail leaned over and kissed Ty and went up to the girls dormitory.

When they sat down at the table Hermione ran in with Ron, Nevile, and Parvati close behind. Harry noticed that Parvati was wearing a U.S.A qudatage jacket. "I've been looking everywhere for that jacket." Harry heard Ty say behind him. "Guys look at this." Hermione said as she and Ron sat down. She threw him the Daily Prophet. It Parvati sat down on the Left of Ty and they started to talk about the jacket. Nevile came back with toast for everyone and sat down next to Harry. Harry looked down and read the article intitled

LITTLE HEROES AT HOGWARTS see page 5 

Harry didn't want to read it. He knew judging by the title that it was going to be embarrassing. He turned to Hermione and gave her back the paper. "I don't even want to know what they have to say. How did they even know that the attack was last night?" He asked Hermione. "No clue." She answered him.

The snow settling on the window gave Harry a sign that it must be getting close to winter. That day Harry and the others went out side and started to play in the snow. Harry looked over and saw Ty shriving in his boots. "Ty you ok?" Harry asked looking at him. "NO!! It is too c-c-cold. Did I ever tell were my old school was?" Ty said. "It was in Florida. Warm all y-y-year round." Ty said. "Well after a while you will get use to it. Sure it is cold now but after a few days it will be all right for you." Harry said throwing a snow ball at him and knocking him over. Ty was knocked on his back and he laid there in the snow. "Ok once I find out how to get back up you are..." but there was at least four more snow balls that flew from Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati. That day was truly an eventual one as Ty kept falling over and slipping on the snow going up the steps.

"This is more like it." Said Ty as he moved closer to the fire. "Ahhh that's better." He said. It was about midday when they finally went in and warmed up. The room was full of people messing around due to the weekend. "I'm glad that there is no school tomorrow." Harry said as they left the room for Lunch. After lunch they went to finish there last bit of homework. "What is the definition of.... Oh who care's. Lets go and do something. Harry have you ever played Paint Tag?" Ty said. "What is paint tag?" Ron said looking up from his paper. "Well you need a broom and a wand. You fly on the broom and who ever is it has to shoot a certain spell that will get paint on you. If you get paint on you your it. The spell is _PRONTO PAINTO_. That's all. You want to play?" Ty explained. "Sure."

They went outside in the cold and flew up into the sky. The wind was cold against Harry's skin. He felt Num all over. "I'm it ok." Ty said. "Go." Harry and Ron flew off trying to dodge the paint that was being sprayed from Ty's wand. Harry got soaked with paint. And to his astonishment it was warm and he was no longer cold. He chased after Ron who he caught easily. "Can we play too." Harry cleaned off his glasses and saw Alica Spinet, Ginny, most of the Ravenclaw Qudditage team, and The Hole Hufflepuff team. It was quite fun. They all played till dusk. Then they went in to clean up Ty who was covered from head to toe in blue paint was dripping it all over the floor. "I need a shower. See yeah in a bit." He went off to the shower. Harry looked at himself and saw that he two was covered in paint.

November had to be the slowest month to be in for Harry. He had to do more homework than ever. Professor Snape stood up in class and walked around to the front of Harry's desk and looked down at his potion he was so pose to be making. "Harry that is a zero you will need to right me a twelve inch essay on it." He turned and left. Harry had the worst week of school he had ever had in a long time. "I thought it was rather good. Your potion was not as bad as Malfoy's." Hermione said as they left the class room. "Well I'm glad that it is the weekend." Harry said as he walked up the stairs toward the Griffindor common room.

On there way up they meet up with Neville who was covered in Dragon Dung(Herbology). He said that they had to replant biting Cactus. Harry saw many scratches on his face. Once they got to the common room they tried to finnish there homework but barely put a dent in the pile of books on the table. Ty was finished before them and started to help them with there homework. "Thanks that helped a lot." Hermione said as she put here final books away. "This means that are weekends are clear. Well it's time for bed good night." Parvati said as she put her books away. She walked over and gave Ty a kiss and went off to bed. "Us too." Said Hermione as she and Ron went to bed. It was just Ty, Harry, and Neville. "Well what do you think we should do?" Ty asked. "Well..." Neville began. "Well what?" Ty said. "Well why don't we play some cards. You know what the muggle's play when they are board. It's pretty fun." "Sure lets play." Ty said. It was an interesting game Harry never knew about before. It was called poker. After about an hour of playing poker they went off to bed. Harry lost two gallons in that game and was glad that they went at that time.

The next day there was another Qudditage match between Griffindor and Ravenclaw.

Harry, Ron, and Ty were getting ready for the match. Applauses rang there the stadium as Harry and the others stepped out on to the pitch. Harry mounted his broom and took of from the ground. As soon as he was at a stable level he noticed that Ty had the Quffle and was heading towards the goal. He reversed pass to Ginny and she scored. Harry knew that this was going to be an easy match. He was on the search for the snitch when he saw Malfoy Making fun of Luna As she walked by with Hermione and Parvati. Harry dived right above Malfoy. Malfoy screamed like a little girl. Harry pulled up just in time and laughed as he left Malfoy still screaming right there.

"Well that was a good game." Ty said as they walked back to the castle. They won the game 200 to 30. As they walked up the steps to the Griffindor common room they were confronted by Malfoy, Crabe, and Goyle. "You think your funny potter don't you. Well we'll see who is funny after tomorrow." Malfoy said as he walked threw the three of them. "What was that about?" Ron asked looking astonished. "I don't know lets ask Hermione when we get back to the common room." Harry said as he started his way up the steps. Once they got back to the common room they told Hermione what happen and she said, "Look at the notice board." They went over to the and it read

_DUELING CLUB._

_JOIN BETWEEN 3 DIFFERENT TEAMS_

1ST TEAM IS THE PHOENIX

2nd TEAM IS THE FOX

3RD TEAM IS THE COBRA

TRYOUTS ARE TOMORROW NIGHT.

"Ok this will be fun. What team do you want to tryout for?" Ty asked "Phoenix would be cool." Harry answered him. "We'll have to all try out for one team. All eight of us." Ron said.

The next day was all tryouts. Harry and the others went to were the Phoenix tryouts were and stopped dead in his tracks. The room was packed with people from all of the houses. "Welcome to Phoenix tryouts. We are only going to take 7 of you. You should get the seven you want to be in your team together now. Once you have your eight, report to the front of the room to get you dueling order." Said Dumbledore. "Well lets see Ty, Harry, Ron, Luna, Parvati, and me. We need one more." Hermione said looking at the group. "Where's Neville?" she said looking for him. He was starting to walk out of the room when Harry yelled "Hey Neville get back here. We need one more." Neville came back and joined the group. "Well lets report in." Hermione said as she walked up to the front of the class room. "Your group number 5 you are also the first duel today." Dumbledore said as he handed her seven number 5 tags.

They all put the on and walked to a big arena. On the other side stood Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finchgletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Hanna Abbott, Terry Boot, and Dean. "the rules are simple. The first team that is knocked out by the other team loses and the winning team moves on to the final. So let it begin." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore walked off of the arena and there was a loud bell. Harry grabbed his regular wand and pulled it out. He looked over to his right and saw that Ty had grabbed both of his wands and was standing there looking really board. Harry looked back in his robes and pulled out his dueling wand. "_stupefy" _Ty shouted pointing his wands at both Creevey brothers knocking them both out. Harry pointed his dueling wand at Boot and shouted "_Expelliarmus_" he's wand shot from his hand and flew to the back of the arena. "Stupefy" Harry shouted again and Boot was knocked out. Dean was one of the last one's left ontill Hermione took him out with one wave of her wand.

They got to skip 3 matches and go strait to the final one. The arena changed with every match for there match they were to have bolders and trees to hide behind. When they got to the final one, they were going up against 4 Huffelpuff boys that Harry knew were on the Qudditage team and 3 Ravenclaw boys who were also on the Qudditage team. "Three...Two...ONE GO!!" It was harder than there first match. Harry saw about six spells go over his head. Harry dived behind a rock and saw Ty hadn't moved since the beginning, Once or twice a spell went to him he just reflected it back into a tree. He walked over to Harry and said "You sneak around to the back with Ron and Hermione. I'll stay here and keep them looking this way. If you see red sparks you've been spotted." "Right. Ron. Hermione lets go." They moved around the bolder. Harry and the other's moved toward the back of to arena. There was no red sparks so they stood up and all three of them shouted "Stupefy!" and took out the remaining few.

"I GIVE YOU THE PHOENIX DUELING SQUAD! You can were these robes everyday you want." Dumbledore voice rang threw the room. He handed them all there own robe which was black with a fiery Phoenix on the back. As they walked back to the common room they were all talking about the 2 fights they were in. Harry putt his robes on and found that they were pretty comfortable. He moved back to look at him self in the mirror and they were a perfect fit. "Harry. Ron get down here. Lets get going there a party for all of the people who made it." Hermione yelled up to the stairs. They meet up with the other's and walked out. Neville was tripping over his long robes. "Man I need shorter ones." He said as they came to the door of the Great Hall.

There were three tables sitting there as three different houses. There was one for each team. Harry and the other's joined Luna at the table. Harry looked at the other tables and saw the cobras were full of Slytherians including Malfoy. The Fox table had Many Griffindor and Ravenclaw people. Harry looked over and saw Cho sitting with Rodger Davis and to Harry's astonishment Ginny was there. "Welcome to the first team dueling club. This will be your club for you till you leave Hogwarts. This is much like the Qudditage cup. Except you play for this." Dumbledore said as he unleashed a Ball that looked like a giant diamond. "Now. Who ever wins gets this for there club. Once you win this you will be able to trade it back to me for anything you want. Such as brooms, wands, mascots, you name it. Your first match will be January 3, at 8o'clock at night in the Qudditage pitch.

The next day was the first day of the winter holiday. That same morning Ty received another letter but this time from his foster parents from America. "They sent me a signed form so I can go to Hogsmeade with you guys. Plus I need to buy dress robes right. Parvati can help me pick some out right." He looked over at Parvati and she smiled and said, "You'll need all the help that you can get."

"HaHa... not funny." Ty said as he got up and headed towards Dumbledore to give him his slip.

The next morning everyone went to the train to Hogsmeade. Once they got to Hogsmeade Ty and Parvati went to go and get dress robes and said that they would meet them at the Three Broomsticks. "Ron I need to get new quills." Hermione said as she dragged Ron off. "well what do you want to do?" Harry asked Luna. "Well I think I want some candy." She said as they turned down the street.

They walked into the shop and started to look at the different types of candy. Harry bought every-flavor beans and some chocolate frogs. Harry and Luna sat down on the bench watching the snow fall and eating chocolate frogs. Then out of no where came a loud scream and the sound of glass shattering. Harry looked down the street and saw to his surprise Voldemort. He was walking down the street strait towards Harry. "Luna go and try to find my brother, Ron, or even Dumbledore." Harry said. "y-yes. Right, ok." "Mister Potter. What a pleasant day it is today isn't it." Said Voldemort with a eerie laugh at the end. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked trying to stall for time for Dumbledore and the others to arrive. "Well I just came to tell Dumbledore a message for today we do not fight. I am mearly here to tell you that Dumbledore plans are useless. Tell him that will you boy." Voldemort said and dissaporrated. Just then Dumbledore should up. "was that him?" he asked Harry. "Yes he said that your plan is useless. What does that mean?" Harry said as he turned to look at Dumbledore. "For know is not the time to discus this." He said.

Harry later told the others what happen today. "what when did this happen?" Ron said as they came out of the three broomsticks toward the carriages that would lead them back to the school. "So that is all that happened? Weird isn't it, all he wanted to say was that?" Hermione asked. "yeah that's all." Once inside the school there was an emergency meeting for everyone. "As most of you know about the events that have happen today we will be taking an unscheduled vacation. From know till the end of January. We can not have anyone staying at Hogwarts at that time." "What about the dance?" shouted Ty. " Well we will hold a spring dance since this one was canceled." Said Dumbledore.

That night everyone started to pack to leave. "I can't believe that we are having to leave school just because voldemort shows his face in public. This sucks." Harry said as he brought his trunk to the end of his bed. "well you can come back to the states I can take as many people as I want. So you, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Luna, Neville, and Ginny I think should be enough." "Really I have to go and tell Luna. I'll be right back." Harry said as he sprinted out the door. "Harry did you hear were going to Ty's house. I can't wait. My mom says it is ok." Ron said as Harry stopped just to put on his shoes. "Yeah I'm going to go and ask Luna about it." He said as he ran out the portrait. Harry ran to the Ravenclaw common room. "could you go in there and Luna for me. Please. Thanks." He said to a second year kid who was going into the room.

After a short time Luna came out. "Hi, what are you doing here?" luna asked looking quite puzzled. "I came to ask if you wanted to come with me and the others to my brothers house in America." Harry asked. "Sure I'd loved too." Luna said as she came up and kissed him and went back toward her common room. The next day Harry and the others went down to the great hall were Ty held up an old mug. "It is a porkety. Ready." He said as all of them touched it. "Three...Two....One.." The familial sensation of being pulled by the navel came and gone as they landed on grass. "Ahh. Home sweet home." Ty said as he put his arm around Parvati and walked into a giant white house with stone pillars. Harry could see water just behind it as he walked up to the front door. Ty opened it and let everyone in. as they walked in Harry saw a giant stair case which was white and an inside pool. "well there are three spar rooms so you guys can fight to see who gets them." He said as he went up stairs. "Well this is my room who ever dosen't mind sleeping on the floor." He opened up his room and put his trunk in it. Ty changed into swimming shourts and a white tee shirt. Harry put his stuff in Tys room and put on some lighter clothes.

As soon as everyone was done getting backed and changed they went outside. Harry never being able to see the ocean before was quite surprised. "is that your boat?" harry asked as he saw it in the water. "Yeah we can go out on the ocean tomorrow if you'd like." Ty said as he turned and dove into the outside pool. They swam in the pool all day. That night there was a some one at the door and it turned out to be Ty's foster parents. To harry's supprised they were magic folk. "well you should be off to bed all of you." "Karen said as she came into the bead." She had jet black eyes and long brown hair. About the same hight as harry. Harry went up to Ty's room and fell asleep on the floor almost at once.

"Welcome aboard. Ready to go out on the ocean." Ty said. Harry looked around and saw Luna come out of the house with a Blue bathing suit. Wow Harry thought. Parvati sat down next to Ty here purple bathing suit was just as nice as Luna's. soon they were all on the boat. Harry never being on a boat like this looked around to find a seat but there was only 4. Neville and Ginny already had two the other 2 were taken by Ty and Parvati. "Where do I sit?" harry asked after seeing the same confused look on Ron's face. "well sit on the side and hold on to that rail." Ty said as Harry and Luna sat on one side and Hermione and Ron sat on the other. Luna instead of grabbing the rail she realied on harry's arm. "well what would you like to do today. Dive, fish, or just hang out." Ty asked as they started to approach the channel. "Lets just have some fun today." Parvati said as she grabbed his hand. "Well I know the perfect spot." Ty said as he speeded up. Harry felt like he was being on a broom. Then after about a half an hour they stopped. Harry looked over and saw how clear the water was. He could see straight to the bottom.

"Well who wants to go first, We'll drag you behind the boat in this. It's called tubing." Ty said as he tied the rope to the tube. Harry said he would try it and soon was in the water and was sitting in the tube. "Ready" he called out and the boat started to move quickly. Harry was moving over the water and flying in the air. He soon wiped out and had to get out of the water to let some one else try. They did this for servile hours and soon they just hung out and around the boat. Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione were in the water snorkeling while Neville and Ginny were diving of the front of the boat. Ty sat in a raft that was tied to the end of the boat with Parvati. "Hey I saw a moray eel it was so cool." Ron said as he came up for breath. Harry dived down to go and see it. It must have been six feet long and bright green. Harry came back up for air and saw Luna getting back into the boat and getting something. "Luna what are you doing." Harry asked as she turned and said. "I was looking for my camera look at Neville. He is as red as a cherry." He truly was. "Here Neville I can fix that." Said Ty who got off the raft swam over and got on board. "here." He said and with one flick of the wrist he took all of the sun burn away. He also gave him some sun screan. On there way in they were really tired. Luna's head rested on his shoulder and she was fast asleep.

"Were here everyone." Ty said as they pulled into the dock. Harry and the others got off and went inside to take showers. "Well I get dibs on showers first." Said Ron as he ran up stairs and into the shower. "I'll make us some snacks." Ty said as he walked off to the kitchen with Parvati right behind him. Ginny and Neville went into the pool to swim some more. Hermione joined them after a short time. Harry and Luna were alone in the living room. Harry sat down next to Luna on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Luna placed her head on his shoulders and without a word they were fast asleep.

"Shower's free." Ron said as he came down stairs drying his hair. "What... Oh I'm next I guess." Luna said rising her head from Harry's shoulder. "Ok... See you in a bit." Harry said as he struggled to get up. He walked into the kitchen to see a dish full of sandwiches. He walked up and grabbed a roast beef sandwich and sat across from Ty and Parvati. "Hey, feel better. Listen we have to go back to England in two weeks." Ty said as he gave Harry Butterbeer. It came as a shock to Harry that they weren't staying the whole break. "Well we can stay at the orders headquarters." Harry said after a big swig from his drink. "That sounds great. Tomorrow we are going out to the beach. If you want you and Luna can come with us." Ty said as he went to call in Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. "Well it is getting close to Christmas. I need to get Luna and everyone a gift." Harry said as he looked up. "Well then here take this. It should buy you plenty of presents." Ty said as he gave Harry a roll of Hundreds. "Yeah this should do."Harry said as he put it in his pocket.  
The next day Harry and Luna went to the Mall that Ty told them to go to. Harry tried to remember what store to go to too get to the wizard part of the mall. "Ahh here it is. As they turned into _FISH SUPPLIES_. "What could I get for yeah?" said the old shop owner. "We're looking for the wizard stores." Harry said as they approached him. "Right that wall will bring right there." He said pointing art a wall of plastic warms. Harry walked up and put his hand up and walked threw it. "Wow" he herd Luna say as they saw a giant mall with Hundreds of Witches and Wizards. Harry took hold of Luna's hand and started to walk the stores. They stopped at a store called _FIESTIA. _Luna found a nice Hat that was way too big. Harry read the tag and saw that the hat was called a sombrero. Harry found a nice book for Hermione and a plant that could talk back to you for Neville. He then had to get a present for Luna. "Well what do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked. Luna looked puzzled. "I'd like to have...a...ahhh......well what ever you give me would be price less." She said giving his hand a nice squeeze.

The next day he dragged Ty and Parvati to the store to help him pick out a gift for Luna. "Well you could always get her a neck lace. That's what I got Parvati. See." Ty said as he pulled up the chain that was on Parvati's neck. "The only reason she's got her present now was because she was with me the day I bought it. But I have another gift for her that she doesn't know about." He said as he looked sideways at Parvati who just started to bombard him with questions. "Tell me what I is. Please. Pretty please." "You'll find out in two days..." at those words Harry's stomach gave a lurch. "Nah I don't think she likes jewelry very much." Harry said as he walked past a pet shop. Wait he thought. He went inside and looked around. He found it, a fluffy pure black kitten that had deep green eyes. He pulled out his money and walked up to the manger who put the kitten in a carrying box.

Harry placed the kitten by his bead side. "what is that." Luna asked as he tried to hid it under his bead. He meet her half way to the bead and stopped her. She started to wrestle to get to it. "Let go it is for Christmas. Common Luna." Harry Giggled as she started to tickle him. "Ohh! Fine but that means you don't get yours till then too." She said with a smile and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room and into the living room were there was a party going on. Ty was trying to teach Neville how to dance while Ron and Hermione giggled every time he messed up.

The day before Christmas went by so fast that it was soon Christmas eve. "Well my parents said they have to go to China on Business. So this means we are alone for Christmas." Ty said at the table when they were eating. "So I guess we can have a nice respectful day and not do anything wrong." He said with a smile. "You mean it." Neville said. Harry looked up and smiled at the sealing. He knew they were going to have a party. "Of course......not." Ty said as he put his arm around Parvati. "Well good night all." He said giving Parvati a kiss and walking her to her room.

The next day there must have been a hundred presents on the foot of Harry's make shift bed. He looked up and saw that Ty had already left. He picked up the first present from Ron. It was box with inside was a snitch. Cool Harry thought as he opened it. The little ball flew around Harry's head. Harry reached and snatched it and put it away. He picked up Hermione's gift and opened it to find a nice wizard chess set. He set them aside and brought up Luna's card. It read: _I don't want you to have your present just yet._ Harry put the note aside and picked up Ty's present. It was a large golden box that was filled with sweets and candies.

Harry got up and pulled out the kitten from under his bead. The kitten looked out the holes in the side of the box and meowed. "Shhh. I feed you this morning. You still can't be hungry. Can you?" Harry asked looking at the cats deep green eyes. "Fine here is a little bit more food that's it till give you to Luna." He said poring some more food in the box. Harry walked across the hall to Luna's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in Harry." Luna said. Harry walked in and sat the box on the table. "Happy Christmas Hun." Harry said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She tried to respond but couldn't the kiss caught her off gourd.

"Well you first. Here you are Harry." Luna said after it all sank in. She handed him a little box. He opened it to fine nice, really nice, ring that had the griffindor logo on it. "Wow this is great Luna." Harry said and gave her another kiss. He put the ring on his had. " It has an antilossing charm put on it so it wont slip of unless you want It too." She said dreamily.

"Now it is your turn. I had trouble picking out a gift for you so I got him instead." Harry said picking up the kitten from the box and handing it to Luna. "Ohh. You shouldn't have Harry this is amazing. Look at his eyes." Luna said as she took the kitten from Harry. Harry then asked "What is the kittens name?" Luna looked at him and said, "Sherlock. Like the old dictive. You know cats are what reporters use the most to get the stories. They are really useful in breaking into places and getting certain information. Thank you." She said as she set Sherlock on the bead and stood up to kiss Harry. They went down to have breakfast with the others.

"Harry thanks for the new Quffale. I needed one for ages." Ty said as he served everyone breakfast. "I guess that Neville isn't awake yet. There is Ginny know." Ty said as he sat next to Parvati. "Hermione did you find out that spell I asked you about?" Ginny asked as she walked up to them not sitting with them. "Yes it is _Disqusish._" Hermione said. And started to eat. Parvati looked up and said, "Hey isn't that the spell to get rid of Hic..."She trailed off because Ty leaned in and gave her a kiss. Harry looked over and saw that Ty said something in between breaths. "Ron...will...kill...Neville...so....stop...ok..."He said as he stopped kissing her and all she could say was "Ok." "Hey what's going on here what was she about to say." Ron asked looking at Parvati and Ty. "Nothing." They said together. Ron looked over at Harry. Harry was just as confused. Harry was helping Ty with the dishes. He made sure that Ron was not around when he asked, "What was so bad about that spell and why would he want to kill Neville." Ty looked up and said. "Ask Luna to show you. It would be much better that way."

Harry went up to Luna and asked her about it. She started to laugh at him. "What are you laughing about?" Asked Harry with a confused look on his face. "Well, Harry that spell was to remove hickies. You do know what those are right?" Luna said as she staired at him. "Well. No I don't know what they are." Luna laughed out loud. "Gezzes people think I'm loony. Here Harry." She said as she whispered something into his ear and kissed him and left the room. Ohhh! He thought. Know wonder Ty didn't want Ron to know I wonder why Ginny needed it. Neville. He thought. It was she and Neville. So that is why he didn't come down for Christmas Breakfast. Well too bad for Ron.

Harry started to walk down the stairs when he saw Luna looking over the balcony. She was listing in on a conversation between Ginny and Neville. Harry snuck up and was about to scar her when she said, "Harry that is another good reason for a cat. They can tell you who is coming from anywhere. Anyways listen to the conversation." She said pointing over the wall. Harry started to listen. "I think we should tell your brother about you and me. Not about the whole neck thing but about you and me." Neville said as he took hold of Ginny's hand. "You're right we'll tell everyone at Christmas Super." She stood on her tipy toes and kissed Neville. Just then Ron came into the room.

"Ginny get inside the kitchen now." Ron said as his ears redden. "But.." Ginny began but after one look from her brother she went threw the door and into the kitchen. "Neville, what were you doing with my sister." Ron asked looking at him. "I love her Ron." Neville said. Ron turned on his heel and went into the kitchen. "Sherlock come here." Luna said as she turned to look at it. "Go down and see what Ron says to Ginny. If anything starts to get out of control come and get us. Ok?" She said. The cat meowed and went down to the kitchen.

After about a half an hour of yelling, Sherlock came back and stared at them. "Well is he mad?" Luna asked. The cat meowed. Harry guessed that that met yes. "Is he going to let her date him?" Luna asked. The cat looked up and then meowed. "Good boy. Now go play." She said as she turned to Harry. "Well lets go down and talk to Ron and Ginny." She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked down stairs into the kitchen.

Ron was fuming in the corner. As he drank his butter beer. Neville and Ginny were sitting by each other and Hermione was at the end of the table. She looked up as they walked in. Harry looked over at Neville, who was white as a ghost, and Ginny who was just as mad if not more than Ron. She keep straying at Ron. "Ron can I talk to you." Harry said as he walked up to Ron. Ron didn't say anything but followed him out of the room. On there way out side they meet up with Ty. Ty could tell that Ron found out about Ginny and sent Parvati to comfort her. "Hey I know the perfect place to go." Ty said as he lead them down the street toward an old pup. It was made of stone with wood columns. Ty opened up the door and lead them inside. It was a dark and moist. The bartender turned and said. "Hey Ty the usual." "Make it three." As he sat down. The local people passed and asked Ty for an autograph Ty obliged and then turned to Harry and Ron.

"Sorry about that." He said looking embarrassed. "Why did they want your autograph?" Harry asked. "Well I was the Nations champion in the one on one dueling league. That's why we have a big house because the winner got 500,000 Gallions." He said without looking up from his butter beer. "Harry do you think I should be mad or happy or something." Ron said as he looked up. "Well you should be happy. They were going to tell you about it tonight. Me and Luna overheard them talking before you walked in on them." Harry said. Ron looked up at Ty and said "What do you think I should do?" "I agree with Harry. For one thing, Neville is a really good guy. He is also one of your friends you know? It is a heck of a lot better than her dating some one who you hate. Like Malfoy." He said this and smiled at Harry. Harry knew he turned the tables on Ron. Ron then said. "I guess that I could give him a chance. I'll have to apologies to him. I said some pretty rough stuff to him."

They stayed at the bar for most of the day. On there way home Harry bumped into someone in the middle of the street.. "Sorry. I didn't....What are you doing here!" Harry said. It was Voldemort. He looked down at Harry, Ron, and Ty. "Well I see I finally found you. Dumbledore wasn't really sure where you were when I was... interrogating him." He said with a wicked smile. "Don't worry I put him out of his misery." He said with a evil laugh. "Now there seems to be just one person who stands in my way of ruling this world. That is you." He said looking at Harry. Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore was dead. Harry felt like he lost another person he loved. He had nothing. He glanced up at Voldemort. "What are you here for?" He asked with anger surging threw his veins. "Well Harry isn't it obvious. To destroy you." He said drawing his wand. "Like I said before, there is only one more person in my way. It is you." Harry raised his own wand. "NO! THERE ARE TWO IN YOUR WAY!" Ty screamed _"Impedementa!" _It hit Voldemort right in the side of his head. Harry shot his own wave of attack and sent him flying even farther.

"Ron run back and see if everyone is alright at the house. OK" Harry shouted as he started to run after Voldemort's limp body. "Right." Ron muttered and ran off towards Ty's house. "Harry regroup. If he catches you off gourd then your in big trouble." Ty said as he cought up to Harry. Harry was breathing heavy and stared at Voldemort rising from the ground. "Nice moves" he said "I GOT A FEW MY SELF!" He said as he sent curses every were. Ty spun and doged while Harry ducked behind a huge palm tree. "Harry.. Shoot now." Ty said sending a curse that hit Voldemort's wand causing him to drop it. "Accio Wand." Harry said. Voldemort was defenseless.

"So this is how it ends. You and your new friend kill the greatest wizard known to man kind." Voldemort said as he went to one knee. "No. This is were it begins. You will leave here. Never come back. In England is were the battle is." Ty said. "We are not murderers. Once you die you will die in a duel, with you wand in hand." Voldemort looked up and stared. His eyes were full of fear. "Voldemort when the time comes your hurt will not be just your pride it will be your life." Harry said as he grabbed Voldemort's wand from Ty and handed it back to him. "Go!" Harry said as he and Ty walked past him. "Yes when the time comes!" Voldemort said then he apperatied. "Harry that was great, finally a real battle with a good duels men." Ty said as they walked inside. "I have a feeling that he went easy on us." Harry said as he sat down at the table. "really. Well then when that time comes lets hope he goes easy on us again." Ty said as he took a sip from a butter beer.

"Ron it is ok. Really. You don't have to keep apologizing." Ginny said as she packed her stuff and was getting ready for trip home. "Ok but I feel really sorry about what is said if there is anyway I can do to make it up to you." Ron almost imeadilty wished he didn't say that. He had to buy Ginny and Neville lunch. And anything Ginny wanted as a gift. "Thanks Ron. That was great." Ginny said as they got back from a night out with Neville. Neville didn't say anything. He just walked past him without even looking at Ron. "Well, now was that really that bad." Harry asked as Ron sat at the table staring at Ty and Harry. "You don't want to know. Any way what did you do today?" Ron asked Ty and Harry. "Well we went to out with the girls and did about the same you did today." Ty answered. "We bought about a hundred pounds of clothes for the girls and we had to carry it around all day."

The next day they left for Hogwarts using another porkety. "Welcome back students. We are sorry about the in convinces of missing a month of school so we will make it up during the summer holiday. We have suffered yet another lost. Professor Dumbledore was killed by Voldemort during the break. But we'll not morn his death nor will we forget it. So anyways the spring dance will be held in two weeks. So tuckin." Said Professor McGonagall said with a tear rolling down her face. Harry turned toward his plate, for he too felt the lost. He looked up to see Ty not talking either. "looks like the protector of mudbloods is gone forever now." Said some one from behind Harry. Harry looked behind him to see Malfoy. "HEY MALFOY! YOU ACT ALL BIG LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BACK IT UP!" Said Ty standing up looking furious. "Sit down Ty we sill get in trouble." Parvati said pulling on his arm. "No." he said calmly. "Harry and I must put this git in his place. A DUEL YOU AND ONE OTHER VERSES HARRY AND I." Ty said walking around the table. Everyone in the room heard and were watching. "Professor McGonagall my we please have this room for a duel between class mates?" Ty asked. "Only to disarm the other opponent, right?" she asked. "Of course." He said slyly. "Fine, students please stand up and move aside the tables." She said and with one wave of her wand all the tables moved against the wall and stacked neatly. "Well rules are as follows. You may chose one partner to come after or if you are knocked out or knees or elbows hit the ground five times. Malfoy since you are down one man so please chose." She said staring down at him. "I chose... Professor Snape." Malfoy said as he turned to face Harry and Ty. "Harry you want to go first because if I go first there wont be anything left of Malfoy." Ty whispered. "I want to go first." Said Harry.

There was a large crowd around them. "Good luck Harry." Luna said as she kissed him and left to join the crowed. "All right Parvati. Don't worry." Ty said as he walked her to the crowed. Ty took of his over robe and pulled out his wand. "Ready. Lets get it on!" he said with a wicked smile. They both walked towards to middle. Bowed and turned and walked back. "Listen he is week on his left side so aim there." Ty said as he walked to the corner. "Ready, 1...2...3...BEGIN." Shouted professor McGonagall. Harry sent spells towards Malfoy. "Stupify" he shouted at him as Malfoy just in the nick of time blocked it but the force from the spell caused him to flip backwards and land on his face. "ONE TO NOTHING POTTER." Said McGonagall. Malfoy got up and sent his own wave of attacks hitting numerous students.

Harry sent another "Stupify" and hit Malfoy. "That's it, snape you will need to take your partners place." Said McGonagall with a little smile. She was defently rooting for Harry and Ty. Snape walked down and faced Harry. Harry was really tired from dodging all of the spells. There must have been 13 different spells lunched at him. None of them even skimmed him. "Potter are you ready." Said snape as he raised his wand. "one,two..Impedimate!" he said as he got Harry off gourd. Harry was sent threw the air and busted threw the doors leaving a giant hole in the middle of one of them. Harry got up and looked at his arm. There was a stake of wood threw it. Harry grabbed it and yanked it out. He let out a scream that came with the pain.

He looked up and stared at snape who had a smirk on his face. Harry walked up to the door and opened but before he could even get threw the door he was hit again as he flew futher back and landed against a wall. There was a loud crack and Harry couldn't feel his left leg. He tried to stand up but couldn't. He crawled up to a rail and lifted himself up right putting all of his weight on his right foot. Everyone went out of the hall and into the entrance. "Are you ready yet Harry or are you done." Harry tried to stand up to face him but fell face forward. "No you are done. Next victim please." He said to Ty who was trying to help Harry. "Ron take him. Get him to the hospital wing quick." Ty said picking him up. Harry raised a bloody hand and said, "No way am I missing this I'm staying." Ron put Harry's good hand on his shoulders. And walked him to a stair ledge were he could sit down. "Well it is just you and me now." Said Snape.

" Snape shut up and lets go." Ty said as he shot a spell hitting Snape right in the chest sending him across the room. "One." Ty said as he got ready. Snape stood up and mumbled something and a spell flew towards Ty and cut his left arm so deep that the bone itself was visible. Ty stood up and sent more spells at him. Snape dodged and said, "Cuerio." Ty was hit and he fell to the floor howling with pain. "PROFESSOR SNAPE. HOW DARE YOU." Professor McGonagall yelled. "This is over." "NO IT IS NOT." Yelled Ty as he stood up. Ty levitated professor snape and sent him into a wall. "You want to play dirty then lets play." Ty said. "Impedementa." Snape flew into another wall breaking his giant nose. Three more curses were sent out of snape wand and Ty got cut on the inside of his right leg, on his right shoulder and the last one cut threw the already made gash and cut a piece of the bone. Ty fell to one knee. "You shouldn't have done that boy, pick a fight with meee..." Snape couldn't get his last words out because Ty had him flying back into the great hall. Snape landed on his back and sliding into a wall. "My arm. You broke my arm you mud.." Yet he couldn't finish that sentence ether. Ty limped in and shoot him in the air and must have put 6 spells on him before he hit the ground. He looked like an old gun slinger shooting a can in the air as many times as he could. Snape landed with a dull thud and didn't get back up.

"Professor I feel dizzy..." Ty said and fell on his back laying in a puddle of his own blood. "He needs to get to the hospital wing. You to potter. That wound needed to be taken care of first. We can come back for snape later." Said McGonagall as everyone left the unconscious snape there. Ty was being levitated by McGonagall as they went into the Hospital wing. "They will need to stay for at least a week. Ty lost way too much blood and was hanging on by a thread. Lucky I know a few blood replenish spells. He will proboly not wake up for a while." Said Pophry. "What happened?" She asked as she looked at the unconscious Ty and the barely awake Harry. "Oh just a friendly little duel between houses." Said McGonagall.

A week after the duel Harry recovered from his injuries but still had to stay in the hospital wing for a couple more days just to make sure. Ty still didn't wake up from his slumber. Luna came in with a package of sweets for her and him to share. Sherlock was following her and jumped up on the bed and curled up between Harry's feet. "Hey Luna." He said leaning up and kissing her. "When are you aloud out?" she asked sitting on his bed. "Well tomorrow if I behave." He said looking up at her. "Just in time for the ball." "What is that so post to mean, behave." She said looking at him. "Well I tried to sneak out but got caught." He said with a smile. Some one else walked in. It was Parvati. She walked up to Ty's bed and laid down and put her head on his chest. "You better wake up." She said, "Or I'm going to start to date other people." She said looking up at his face. She kissed him and put her head back on his chest and held the other hand. She then fell asleep after about two hours of silent crying.

"Wow she must really feel bad." Harry said as he sat up and looked at Luna. "Well none of you shouldn't be here, Snape cheated." She said looking up with her eyes filled with rage. "You know who is teaching potions know that Snape is injured. Professor Tonks I think her name is. She is a really nice teacher. And our new Defense teacher is Professor Lupin." She said turning to Harry. "Great. That is... wonderful news." He said. They talked for the rest of visiting hours. Mis Pomphry then tried to chase Luna and Parvati out. "Wake up Ty please." She said leaning down and kissing him. Ty laid there motionless but then Parvati shrieked and landed on top of Ty. "YOU ARE AWAKE. OHH.. TY." She said. "Calm down your moving too much let me see." Ty said putting his hand on her face. "I heard everything you said. I just couldn't respond to it. I love too." He said leaning up and gave her a kiss. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Time to leave miss Padma. NOW. NO MORE KISSING."

She didn't leave she curled up beside Ty and laid her head on his chest talking in whispers to each other. "Harry did we win?" Ty asked startling him he answered, "Yeah we did Snape is in the bed over there. He has a lot of broken bones." "Good, serves him right for doing those curses on you in just a duel to disarm not destroy." Parvati said looking up at Ty. He gave her a little smile then when she looked back down he looked at Harry and mouthed. "We...kicked...some...butt." When Harry smiled Parvati looked up and said, "What did he say?" to Harry. "Nothing. Why would you ask that?" Harry said turning over and going to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to see that Parvati never left the room. "Ty wake up." Harry whispered getting out of bed and walking over to him. "Ty wake up, common lets go." Ty, very slowly, turned and said, "Why do you insist on killing this moment for me? I haven't seen my girl for I guess a week. I'll be down for breakfast in a bit." He smiled and turned and put his head back on top of Parvati's. Harry left the room and went down to the hall. When he entered there was roar of applause. "What is that about?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down. "Well you took out there potions teacher and beat the snot out of the most hated kid in school. Other than that, nothing." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

For the rest of that day he was praised like a king . When Harry finally had time to his self he spent it with Luna out by the lake. They sat under a giant oak tree and just talked to each other. "Well Harry you did do a good duel." She said after some one once again praised Harry. "Yeah, I guess so." "Well isn't it the little dueling champ." Some one said from behind them. "Hey Ty when did you get out." Luna said as she turned and waved. "Just now do you know were Parvati is by any chance." "No she might be getting ready for the ball." Luna said. "She might hey Harry how is the arm?" Ty asked. "Well I'll live." Holding up a bandaged arm. Ty sat down on Harry's left and laid back on the grass and stared up into the tree.

Harry moved closer to Luna and put his arm around her neck. "Well I'll leave you two love birds alone. I have to find Parvati anyways." Ty said as he got up and limped back to the castle. "Potter, I'm just asking did it hurt flying threw that door because I thought I saw a tear." Malfoy called ruining the moment. "How could you tell, you were knocked out." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Well Malfoy we should be going you and your dates are welcome to sit under this tree now." Harry said without even looking at Malfoy and his body guards. He grabbed Luna's hand and walked away. Malfoy was completely shocked and couldn't say anything but, "Loony and Potter what an ugly match." Harry spun around and pulled out his wand but someone grabbed his arm. "No, Harry. Come on I got something for you inside." Luna said. Harry put his wand away and put his arm around Luna and walked inside.

It was a crazy house towards the end of the day. Harry got dressed into his green dress robes and walked down to see Ty and Neville. Ty was wearing deep blue robes and Neville was wearing a deep purple. "Well at least they are not pink." He said with a smile. Ron came down next. He had new robes of red but at least they didn't have any lace on them. Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione came down all looking very elegant. Ron, Neville, and Ty grabbed there dates and walked out the door Harry trailing behind. Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw common room and waited on till Luna came out. She was wearing a light blue dress and matching shoes. "You look great Luna." He handed her a rose and grabbed her hand and they walked towards the great hall. "Harry lets dance." She said as they entered the room. The dance was already going and there was a very up beat song from a new group other than the weird sister. Harry looked closely and saw Ty and the others already dancing.

"Sure." Harry and Luna moved to over to were the others were and started to dance. "May I have your attention please, as you know that the missing of the entire January left the dueling team a lost of there first match. So it will be held tomorrow at 8 o'clock at night on the qudditage pitch. It will be an all out battle between the three teams. It should be interesting to see who wins this match. Remember the rules are that you can only use stunning spells or disarming spells. So if any of you use any other curses you will automatically lose for you your team and the your house points." Professor McGonagall said looking at everyone in the dance. "Lets carry on with the dance." She said finally and the music started up again.


	2. Chap 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charters.

It was a crazy house towards the end of the day. Harry got dressed into his green dress robes and walked down to see Ty and Neville. Ty was wearing deep blue robes and Neville was wearing a deep purple. "Well at least they are not pink." He said with a smile. Ron came down next. He had new robes of red but at least they didn't have any lace on them. Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione came down all looking very elegant. Ron, Neville, and Ty grabbed there dates and walked out the door Harry trailing behind. Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw common room and waited on till Luna came out. She was wearing a light blue dress and matching shoes. "You look great Luna." He handed her a rose and grabbed her hand and they walked towards the great hall. "Harry lets dance." She said as they entered the room. The dance was already going and there was a very up beat song from a new group other than the weird sister. Harry looked closely and saw Ty and the others already dancing.

"Sure." Harry and Luna moved to over to were the others were and started to dance. "May I have your attention please, as you know that the missing of the entire January left the dueling team a lost of there first match. So it will be held tomorrow at 8 o'clock at night on the qudditage pitch. It will be an all out battle between the three teams. It should be interesting to see who wins this match. Remember the rules are that you can only use stunning spells or disarming spells. So if any of you use any other curses you will automatically lose for you your team and the your house points." Professor McGonagall said looking at everyone in the dance. "Lets carry on with the dance." She said finally and the music started up again.

Harry turned to Luna and started to dance again. They took a break and went out to the maze. Harry and Luna were not alone. Neville and Ginny were already there kissing in a corner of the maze. "Hey what are you doing here?" Harry said trying to use his best Ron's voice as he could. Ginny pealed from Neville and turned and sighed and said, "Harry that was uncalled for. Don't ever do that again." She sounded very stern and looked back to the very white faced Neville grabbed his hand and turned down a fork in the road away form Harry and Luna. "Well that was fu....." Harry tried to say but was muffled from Luna kissing him. "Funny." He said dreamily.

Harry and Luna didn't go back to the dance on till Ty came and told them that they should come in and dance before Professor McGonagall comes in to the maze for people who are according to McGonagall "doing something they are not so post to do.". Harry and Luna returned to the dance and spent the rest of it on the dance floor.

After the dance Harry walked Luna back to her common room and kissed her good bye and returned to his common room. He walked threw the door and sat next to Ron and Ty. "Hey you better get to bed we will need you tomorrow." Ty said looking at Harry as he sat down. "Yes mother. You going to tuck me in and kiss me to good night." He said smiling at him. "You know that is uncalled for." Harry hearing that two times in one night found it funny. "What is so funny?" Ron asked looking at him. "Oh nothing I think I will get to bed."

Harry and Ty went down to breakfast to meet Ron and Neville who were already there. They all were wearing there Phoenix robes which made them stand out like a sore thumb. Harry glanced over to the slytherins and saw many of them were wearing the Cobra uniforms. They were bright green and a black cobra on the back. Malfoy had a big C on his which to Harry must mean caption. There must have been at least 15 people under the Cobras. Harry and the others didn't have to do anything except get ready for the match.

At the end of the day Harry and the others left early to see the field. When they got there it had a bunch of rocks jutting from the ground for the duelist protection. Harry walked up to there flag that was behind a giant bolder. "I guess we can send out people two at a time." Ty said looking at the surroundings. "We can send them out and scout the area. If they see anything they come back and tell the rest. I would be one." Ty finished looking at them. "I will go with you. And if we get in trouble we can single by sending red sparks for the rest of us to come." Ron said looking at the rest. "Well lets not send everyone in case Cobra made an alliance with Silver Foxes. That would just wipe us out. So we make teams of two. Me and Ron... oh shut up your with me. Ty and...Neville. Harry and Luna. Ginny and Parvati. That should be balanced teams." Hermione said. "Yeah lets go with that." Harry said looking at the rest. "Ty and Neville are the scouts and if they get in trouble then Ginny and Parvati will go and back them up." Ginny and Parvati nodded and Ty and Neville went to discus there plan when they are out there. "then once we know were everyone stands we start to slowly attack picking them off one by one." Harry finished.

Harry and the others waited in there corner for about 10 minutes before the sound of hundreds of kids filling the stands. Harry's pre game gitters filled his stomach but not as much as Neville. He was pale white and was not talking like Ty. He was joking and actually looked like he had done this before. Then Harry remembered that he had done this before in America. Harry stood up and said, "Listen, we have the least amount out of people and we are not favored to win so lets just try or best." "Oh good pep talk buddy listen everyone they may out number us but you know were better than them. Lets just duel the way we did in tryouts. Using or brains not or power." Ty said as he pulled out his wand. He walked over to Harry and whispered, "That is a pep talk I hope you took notes." Harry laughed for the first time in what to him seemed ages.

Professor McGonagall voice rang over the stadium, "Welcome to the first dueling match of the season. This is the home field for the Silver Fox. You may begin...Now." Harry turned to Ty and Neville to wish them luck but they were already gone. Harry looked around the rock and saw them running along stopping at every rock and looking around each one. It was about five minutes when they returned. "Cobra sent at least half of there team out and there actually getting beat by the Foxes." Ty informed everyone. "Well lets go and see if we can pick off any of the ones in the base Neville." Ty said looking at him. "Ok." Is all he could say. "I'm coming too." Harry said. "Right, that means that the rest of you have to protect the base." Ty said looking at everyone. "Ok." They all said pulling out there wands.

Harry, Ty, and Neville crept around and came to the side of the Cobra base. They over heard Malfoy talking to Goyle. "Listen if we get rid of the Fox then the Phoenix will fall quicker..." he started explaining it slower as goyle and the others went to go and back up his other ones in the battle. "Harry, Neville aim for anything that moves from right here as soon as you see a spell hit the kid behind Malfoy." Ty said. And he ran off. Harry didn't have to wait long before a spell went out of no where and hit the kid behind Malfoy. Harry leaned sideways and fired numerous spells and hit at least three of the ten that were there. Neville started his own wave of attacks as Malfoy ran off. Neville ended up taking out the rest of the team. "Malfoy ran off like a baby didn't he?" Ty asked as they returned to the Phoenix base.

"Yeah, I think he went to join his buddies in the middle. He can't fight alone can he." Harry said with a big smile. "Well lets check out he middle and see what's going on." Neville said. They went to the middle and saw that the Cobras must have won because they were cheering and yelling, "Foxes are gone Phoenix is next." "REALLY!!" Harry screamed and blasted at least two of them into a huge rock. Before they hit the ground Ty blasted a kid into another kid and they flew back. Neville sent up red sparks and soon all of the Phoenix came. They were ducking behind rocks when Luna came up to Harry and said, "Hey lets sneak around both sides and squeeze them in wards." "Yeah Neville come with me and Luna. Ty Parvati stay here and just keep them busy. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny go to the right side." Harry told them as they ran to there spots. Ty and Parvati were shooting so many spells that the Cobras were just hiding behind rocks not even shooting. "Good easy targets" Harry said looking at all of the Cobras quivering behind the rocks. He started to shoot spells at them dropping them like he wasn't even trying. For the ones who ran for cover were hit by Ty or Parvati. Harry just ran down hitting the last few. As he hit the last one he heard McGonagall's voice once again, "The match is over."

Harry and the others walked out in front of the stadium as a huge amount of applause broke out. "For stradegy, power, and luck you get 400 extra points toward this cup. For now you have 1400 points. You lead the Cobras by 500 points. Well done. You are dismissed." They turned in a single file line walked of the field waving at the crowed who cheered them off the field. "Party time guys! All we need is a place to party." Ty said looking at Harry hoping that he knew of a place to party. "Yeah I know the perfect place." Harry said and lead the way to the room of requirements. "Now this is a nice place." Ty said looking at the room.

It was quiet big and had a dance floor and some couches and chairs for people to rest.

Ty ran over to where the stage and picked up the guitar. He started to play a couple of notes which sounded pretty good. "Well lets see if can't find more people to come and party with us." He said looking up and placing the guitar on the stand. "Yeah...hold on." Harry pulled out his D.A coin and changed the numbers so it looked like an emergency meeting. Soon everyone in the D.A showed up. "Whoa this is cool." Said Creevey as he walked in. "It's a party right?" When Harry was sure that they were all there he announced that it was a party but he showed respects to the Silver Fox team. "So first thing we need is a...drummer." Ty piped up after the long silence. "Well I can play some drum." Creevey said, "And my little brother can play a pretty good bass if you need it." "Yes... now lets get it started." Ty said and the three of them walked up to the stage. Harry could of sworn that Ty said to the brothers, "Plus this is a great way to pick up girls." Both of the brothers all of a sudden looked up with hopeful faces.  
"OK, I'm gonna play something you guys just try to keep up." Ty said and turned and started to play a very upbeat song. Harry just stood there amazed that he could play that fast. He started to sing when Luna grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear. "Common...lets dance." Harry turned to see here and started to dance the best he could. Luna happened to be a better dancer than he was. "Teach me how to dance like that." He said as the first dance came to a stop. After she clapped for the band she turned to Harry and said, "You need a lot of work, but I think I can have you dancing good in a few private lessons." She said with a mischievous smile. "Well lets bring it down for a slow dance." Ty's voice rang again.

Ty started to sing in a different tone his voice soft and sweet. "Did you know he could sing like that?" Luna asked Harry. "I never had a clue that he could even play an instrument." Harry scanned the room for Ron or Hermione and didn't have to look far to see them snoging on the couch. He over to see Parvati standing alone Ty seemed to notice this at the same moment and in the middle of the song he walked off the stage, still singing, and walked up to Parvati and gave her a quick kiss and started to dance with here.

"Ok, thanks for coming everyone you should return to the common rooms before flinch gets around here." Harry said after about four hours latter. Everyone left except Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ty, and Parvati. "Ty!" Hermione said making Ty jump. "Where did you learn to play like that?" "Well...I traveled around the U.S a lot, because I was a dueler, and well I just picked up a guitar and started to play." Ty answered looking embarrassed. "What do you have to be embarrassed about?" Harry asked looking at him. "Well I don't want to sound... I don't know... cocky." Ty said looking up at them. "Well your not." Answered Parvati. Harry thought that if there was every a good match for Ty it was Parvati.  
"Hey do you want one more song before we go." Ty asked looking at them. Luna looked at Harry with egger eyes. "Sure" Harry said. Ty picked up the guitar and began to play a slow song again. After they danced they left to go to the common room. Harry walked Luna to hers and wished here good night and gave her a kiss. He tried to break away but couldn't and they stood there for the next half an hour snogging. "Well did you at least get to know what a hicky is." Ty said as he came in. Ty walked up to him grabbed his chin and moved it toward the sealing. "Well, well, well... you have three. BAD BOY." He said jokingly. "Yeah well what is that." Harry said pointing at a big one on Ty's neck. "Well... it is a good night kiss. That's in a good night kiss." Ty answered and walked toward fire and sat down laughing.

Harry went up to his room and was nearly knocked out by Hermione. "Oh... sorry Harry I was just showing... I mean helping Ron with his anatomy... I mean... bye." She said and walked out the door. "She is a terrible lier isn't she." Harry said looking at Ron with a smile. "GOOD NIGHT HARRY." He said and rolled over and fell asleep.

"Welcome to the next match of the season between the unstoppable Griffindor and Ravenclaw." Harry heard come over the stadium. Harry mounted his broom and he flew to the top and circled the stadium. Ty looked down and saw Ty blowing threw the Ravenclaw defense. Ty backed passed to Ginny and she shoot and scored. The game was over in about twenty minutes. They won the cup and there was a huge celebration in the middle of the field. Harry was trying to get to Luna when he saw Ty and Parvati in the air on his broom. "Harry this is a lot easer." Harry mounted his broom and flew above Luna. He put down his hand and said, "Need a lift?" With a wink. She grabbed his hand and got on his broom side saddle. Harry and Luna flew out over the lake. Luna dragged her feet in the water when she pointed at Ty and Parvati flying just in front of them.

Harry speeded up trying to catch them. "HARRY SLOW DOWN...NO." Luna said as Harry speed up. She was giggling and turned to hold on to Harry's neck. They finally stopped at the far end of the lake away from everyone else. "Well that was fun." Luna said getting off and sitting under a tree.


End file.
